What happened and who are you?
by ncistennis
Summary: Moze and her parents were in a car accident and they both died and Moze calls the one person she can always depend on: Ned. Of course he will take care of her, until something goes terribly wrong.


Hey everyone, I was watching Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and I got the inspiration to write this. Read and Review!

So the gang is in 11th grade, and they go to James K. Polk High School.

Cookie and Lisa go out. Loomer, and Seth are single. Suzie moved away but is still friends with everyone. Missy is a little nicer, and Ned and Moze are still denying their feelings for each other.

It was like any other weekend, the sun was shining the birds were chirping the only downfall was that Ned was grounded because of his grades. Part of being grounded meant that he was not allowed out on this Saturday and he was also not allowed to have friends over.

Ned was sitting at the kitchen counter in his house when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Ned, no phone" his mother said sternly

"Mom all my close friends know I can't have it this weekend, something must be wrong" Ned said

"Fine let me see who it is" the caller id showed up with Moze's name and a picture of her.

"Its Jennifer" his mom said

"She knows I'm grounded, if its nothing I will remind her I'm gounded" Ned said, wondering why Moze would be calling him. She yelled at his yesterday for being grounded.

"Hey Moze, I'm gro" Ned began, but was cut off by a distraught Moze.

"Ned, it's my parents, there, they" Moze couldn't finish the sentence before crying

"Moze, whats wrong I can't understand you" Ned said, his heart was starting to pound. He'd never seen Moze act this way before.

"They died" Moze quietly chocked out.

"Who died, Moze where are you. I'm coming to be with you" Ned said looking for his running sneakers and keys.

"My parents, there was a car accident" Moze said

"Moze, are you okay? Where are you?" Ned yelled into the phone

"I have a broken wrist, I had glass in my knee which hurt some of the muscles and tendons and some cuts and brusies but other than that I'm fine. I'm at Memorial Hospital. Can you come get me" Moze asked

"Yes of course. Hold on I will be there in 10minets" Ned said

Moze just hung up and cried and Ned looked around his kitchen and living room.

"Mom, I need my car. Mr. and Mrs. Mosley were killed in a car accident, Moze needs me. Please" Ned was begging

"Of course, I'm coming with you" his mom said

"Mom is she wanted you, she would have called you. Not me" Ned said just wanting to get to the hospital

"Ned, honey, you don't know what your walking into. What if she looks worse than you expected, or what if you lose it when you see her. You both might need an adult"

"Fine"

Ned let his mom come with him and they were off in the car to Memorial Hospital.

"Jennifer Mosley" Mrs. Bigby said

"Right this way" the nurse said

"Ned do you want to go in first" His mom asked. She noticed that he had been quiet on the ride over.

"Yea, I need to see her" Ned said

"Hey Moze" Ned said gently as he walked into her ER room.

"Ned" was all she managed to say before she starting crying.

Ned just went over to her hospital and sat down and held her while she cried.

Just then the doctor came over and Moze sat up.

"Ms. Mosley, you are ready to be discharge. Do you have some one over 18 who can discharge you?" The doctor asked

"Ned can you call your mom" Moze asked

"She's actually in the waiting room, let me go get her"

"Mom, can you discharge Moze and can she stay with us?"

"Of course, now lets get her out of here" Mrs. Bigby said

"Hi sweetie" Mrs. Bigby said

"Hi Mrs. Bigby, thanks for coming down"

"Any time" she replied

"Now how do I discharge her"

"Does she have somewhere to stay?" the doctor asked

"yes with us" she answered

"ok, please sign here" the doctor said

"Okay your all set" The doctor said

"Thank you"

"I don't have anywhere to go" Moze said, then she started crying again.

"You can stay with us until you finish high school, it can be your perminant residence until you are able to live on your own" Mrs. Bigby said gently

"You don't mind?" Moze asked

"Not at all, we think of you as our own daughter" Mrs. Bigby said giving her a hug.

"Thank you"

"Now, lets take you home. Do you need to talk to the police or anything?" she asked

"No, I did that when I first came" Moze said

"I'll take care of you" Ned said, helping Moze get up

"Thanks" she said giving him a hug.

When they got to the car Moze started crying again.

"Moze what's wrong?" Ned asked, a look of concern washing over his face.

"I can't get in the car, can I please walk home?" Moze asked, tears running down her face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry but we need to take the highway to get home. I don't want you putting yourself in danger" Mrs. Bigby said, worried as to how they were going to get her home

"Moze, want me to sit in the back with you?" Ned asked, thinking of anyway he could make this better.

"Will you" Moze said in a small voice

"Of course" Ned replied

"Ned, make sure she keeps her leg elevated" Mrs. Bigby said.

Moze got in the minivan first with the help of Ned, then Ned when around and sat on the other side. Hr buckled both of their seat belts and put Moze's leg up, her foot resting on his lap.

As they started driving Moze started to cry.

"Here take my hand" Ned said. Moze put her hand in Ned's and she started to calm down a little.

Mrs. Bigby drove very carefully and slowly, they could understand why Moze did not want to ride in a car.

"Are you sure I won't be a burden at your house?" Moze asked, she was always at Ned's house or he was always at hers, so her question baffled Ned and his mom.

"Of course not, your always welcome at our house. Moze you can stay as long as need or want." Mrs. Bigby said

"Thanks, I was also wondering if we could stop at my house so I could grab a few things" Moze said as she realized that they were near their neighborhood. Moze's house was not far from Ned's, it was only about a 5 minute walk.

"Of course. Do you want me or Ned to go in to get your stuff?" Mrs. Bigby said, not wanting Moze to walk around.

"I kinda want to go in. I need to" Moze said

"Want me to carry you?" Ned asked. Moze was no longer taller than Ned. Ned had a late puberty and ended up growing to be 6 foot. He even made the varsity basketball team.

"No, I think I can manage on the crutches" Moze said. They pulled into the drive way and Moze got out.

"Want me to come with you?" Ned asked getting out of the car. He knew that Moze didn't want to face this alone but she was to brave to admit it.

"Please" Moze said

Ned and Moze started walking into Moze's house. She had gotten more graceful since middle school but she could not master the crutches.

"You doing okay Moze?" Ned asked

"Yea, I just don't know how to get up the stairs" She said walking into her living room.

"Want me to carry you?" Ned asked

"No I will just go up on my butt" She said

It took them about 10 minutes to get up the stairs but they were finally there and Moze was almost in tears; not only from the pain but because the loss of her parents was finally hitting her.

Ned helped her up and took her to her room.

Moze sat on the bed and Ned asked her what she needed.

"Moze where's the bag you want to use and what do you want me to throw in?" Ned asked

"Umm, top drawer on the left is shirts and the one below it is pants and shorts. Just grab some of each and try and match them. Then go over to the right drawer and grab some socks; and ua, um, my bras and panties are in the one below it. You don't mind do you?" Moze said, and flushed a tad.

"No problem" Ned said blushing himself.

"Anything else?" Ned asked

"Yea, my hair brush on my dresser, my makeup bag, and my jewelry pouch. And can you get the purple travel case and go into the bathroom and add shampoo, conditional, face wash, shaving cream and razor?" Moze asked counting off the items on her fingers.

"Want me to add the sink?" Ned asked jokingly

"Funny, can you um, ua, um, um, grab my ua girl stuff?" Moze asked, adding to the embarrassment. She didn't like being back in her house and the more she could avoid she would so if she brought a lot with her, she wouldn't have to come back.

"Um, yea of course. The ua stuff that comes in boxes that only um girls use?" Ned asked

"Yea that's the stuff" Moze said.

They both were bright red but obviously Ned knew about them, they were in high school after all, and he had been with her when she bought them by herself for the first time because her mom was out of town and she wouldn't dare ask her dad.

"Sure no problem" Ned said walking out of her room towards her bathroom. Moze layed back on her bed and cuddled the stuffed teddy and bunny her parents gave her when she was a baby. she layed on her pillow and started to cry. Ned heard a noise and ran into her room to make sure she was okay.

"Moze" Ned said with concern in his voice.

Moze started fighting him and she was flailing around out of control and Ned thought she was having flashbacks from the accident.

"Moze, it's me Ned, your safe, I promise"

"Who's Ned?" Moze asked

"Moze, It's Ned your best friend since we were like 6"

"Who are you and where am I?" Moze asked

"This isn't good" Ned thought to himself. He called his mom to come up and help him, he didn't know what to know.

Let me know what you think, thanks for reading


End file.
